


We are Future, Pain is Present

by journalistxwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistxwest/pseuds/journalistxwest
Summary: Felt something like this should've happened at the end of 5x04 so I wrote it myself.Both ladies thoughts are justified and valid. Okay? Okay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim def mistakes so grammar police.. don't come for me lol  
> Tried to write this with the shows feel so think of it as a very bad not properly formatted, or grammatically correct script haha.  
> Enjoy!

"She needs to apologize, I’m going after her", Barry said to Iris as he attempted to make his way out the door.

"No stop" Iris replied as she slowly tugged Barry back by the arm.

"Iris..", Barry sighed as he attempted to release her grip.

Sitting down together, Iris took in a shaky breath as she gazed up into her husband’s eyes "Barry stop, look at me" she stammered.

“When my dad first told me my mom was still alive I was furious. I refused to talk to him, look at him, I couldn’t even be in the same room as him. I didn’t understand how the one person I trusted the most could hurt me so badly. At the time I thought it was the right thing to do, that I wanted to make him feel what I felt. I love my dad and I always will but I was blinded by anger, and it was wrong of me. ” Iris said quietly.

“This is different Iris!” Barry exclaimed while throwing his hands up in defeat.

“And why exactly is that?” Iris inquired, her tone taking on a different caliber.

“Because I look at you and know that you’ll never stop fighting for the people you love,” Barry said as he caressed her face. 

"Barry.." she blushed, lost for words.

“ Joe stopped fighting for Francine a long time ago... it was easier for him to lie to you than to face all that pain again. She was supposed to be a mother, he couldn’t do that to you and Wally, he couldn’t give you a parent that didn’t care, that wasn’t strong enough to fight for her two amazing children. Moms care because it’s their to job above everything else. A parent should want.. should know what’s best for their children. Future you raised Nora by yourself, future you took her to school, future you put band-aids on her bruises, future you did what needed to be done to give her the best life possible. I’d know that even if I couldn’t time travel. I know that because I know who you are. I know every inch of your skin, every crevice of your mind, I find you in every lifetime, and in each one.. you Iris Ann West-Allen are the BEST person there and our daughter knows that too". He leaned forward rightfully ending his epic with a kiss.

“I love you,” Iris said as tears rolled down her face.

“I love you too,” Barry said back smiling

“But you’re forgetting something” she laughed

“I-“ Iris put a finger to his lips cutting him off

“ You’re forgetting that she’s also your daughter which means she feels things, and, she feels things deeply. When your mom died, you went back to change that because you knew you had the power to. I took Nora’s power away from her both physically and mentally. Sometimes we push the people we love most away because we think we’re saving them but, it only hurts them more. Let Nora be upset with me Barry, let her scream and try to comprehend. And then when that’s done take her into your arms and let her cry, let her cry every single tear she wished she’d cried on your shoulder. Because that.. that heartache never goes away. We weren’t good parents today Barry and I NEED us to be great parents okay? So you’re going to go find our daughter and stay with her for as long as she needs. Because, no matter how you look at it, although my actions are future.. her pain is present" Iris finishes.

Barry kisses her forehead and stands up once more “Iris” he says looking back.

“Yea” she replies

“You’re a perfect mother,” he says smiling

“We had the perfect parent what can I say?"

“Yea.. yea we did” and just like that The Flash is off to save his world.. one XS at a time.


	2. Don't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad sad stuff. Wanted to add this little moment with Barry. enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are mistakes I'm sorry Grammer police.

People often say that children are in extension of their parents. It was for that reason that Barry knew exactly where Nora was.

Barry huffed as he knocked on the door of the West house. Suddenly it flew open to reveal a very tired Joe West.

“I was wondering when you'd show up, she's upstairs with Jenna.” Joe laughed making an upward motion with his finger.

“Thanks Joe” he said nodding his head and he made his way upstairs. 

Locating Jenna's room with no trouble Barry found himself leaning on the side of the door, staring at Nora as she played with the baby. Each smile was met with a gurgle of appreciation. The moment was so precious he didn't want to interrupt. 

“I can see you” Nora retorted with an air of exasperation.

“Hey squirt” Barry said back jokingly.

“I'm 25 Dad, not two!” exclaimed an irritated Nora

“I know..but let me try it out it's not like I-” Nora cuts him offer much like her mother did earlier.

“I know” she sighed as a tear rolled down her face not wanting to say the words they were both thinking out loud.

Barry took it as an opportunity to move closer, placing a hand on her shoulder “I wonder if you were small like this?” he said gazing down at his baby sister.

“Actually I was smaller, 2 pounds and 5 ounces to be exact. Mom used to say it was because I couldn't stand being in there so long. I was too much of a mover, still am I guess.. just in a different way. I'm so sorry Dad” she said laughing and crying all at once.

Barry pulled her into a side hug and kissed her hair “I know sweetheart, but you don't need to apologise. You're mom doesn't want you to do that and although I'm a little less inclined as I said before I trust every decision she makes.”

“I was rude wasn't I” she laughed back

“A little bit” Barry said scrunching his face.” But with good reason” he continued. “I've lost my powers countless times and each time it feels like I've lost a part of myself.. what makes me me. The Flash may not be Barry Allen but Barry Allen is the Flash.. do you understand what I mean?"

Nora nodded in response.

“Being a speedster is a wonderful privilege but it is also a great danger, I need you to see that. Do you see why that is?" he inquired.

Nora nodded once more.

“Do you maybe get now why your mom did what she did? Imagine a five year old you running in front of traffic. Would the drivers get distracted by the blur and crash? Would they die? Or what if you accidentally phased through a wall at two, how would you get out? As parents we want what's best for you Nora and maybe your mom felt she needed to protect you from yourself. She lost me once, she couldn't bear to lose you too." Barry smiled tugging lightly on her chin

“I understand” Nora smiled back in response.

“Good..however, you my beautiful girl need to allow yourself to cry, losing a part of yourself like that isn't easy. You can't keep these thing bundled up inside it'll destroy you. I learnt that the hard way. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you growing up but I'm here now alright?"

Nora didn't answer back instead she turned into her father's grasp sobbing once again. Barry rubbed her back in soothing motions. It broke his heart to see her so broken like this. He suddenly wished he had Cecile's telepathy. He wondered if she was simply crying over the situation or if as Iris said was “crying every tears she wished she'd cried on his shoulder.” Barry looked down at her shaking form, swearing to himself that'd he'd figure out a way to see her grow up, to see her become the woman she is now.

“I love you Nora” Barry said sadly

“I know, I've always known” she said hugging him tighter.

The pair stood there for what must have been hours, not wanting to let go. Not yet.


End file.
